Conventional flower boxes come in a wide variety of sizes for window boxes and for setting on the ground or a patio. They also are in potted containers with various designs and diameters. None of these forms, however, allow for plants or flowers to be suspended at a pleasing height on an object which is cylindrical in form, such as a column, tree trunk, or pole. A semi-circular flower box design would add color and vitality to a wide variety of cylindrical objects including but not limited to trees surrounding a garden at a private home or public structure, (presidential residences, museums, libraries, etc.), posts that support lighting in a public areas or malls, sports arenas and street light posts. Each of these objects is circular in shape and the diameter of each varies. A semi-circular flexible flower box with a semi-circular flexible mounting shelf, solves this problem.
Initially, flower boxes were designed in various geometric shapes to hold plants and flowers. Those flower boxes of radial or circular design and function, to the extent they exist, can not be currently found for sale in garden centers, nursery or other retail outlets. One example however is described in U.S. Pat. No. D348,028.
The prior art radial designed flower box is inherently problematic. Typical flower boxes may weigh as much as 22 pounds, or more. The combined weight of plants, flowers, potting soils, and moisture make it difficult for one individual without assistance to lift a fully planted box to a desired height and then also attach it to an object like a tree or pole. It is possible one individual could attach an empty radial designed box to a circular object first and then fill the box with potting soil, plants, or flowers. The problem with this approach is one of convenience and one of safety. From a convenience perspective an individual planting an empty flower box that may be above the individual's personal reach, may have to use a ladder or step-stool to gain elevated access, while at the same time juggle soil and plants. From a safety perspective planting an empty box above ground can be dangerous if an individual is attempting to handle plants, flowers, or soil while balancing on a ladder or step-stool. It is also desireable to conveniently lower the planter periodically for care and maintenance such as pruning, adding soil, and spraying for pests.
The prior art radial designed flower box also does not allow for excess moisture from watering of plants to be trapped. Instead moisture draining through the flower box drain holes has the tendency to seep onto whatever circular object it is attached to. It is not desirable to have excess water and potentially hazardous fertilizer seeping or leaking from any flower box.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a semi-circular flower box that can be suspended and affixed to cylindrical objects.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower box that is flexible enough to accommodate poles and trees within a range of diameters.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a semi-circular mounting shelf in order to capture and secure the semi-circular flower box within the same range of diameters as the flower box.